The Marauders Tale
by Harry fan 4 ever77
Summary: This is the tale of the Maruaders. Through laughs in their last week of sixth year into when Lily moves into James neighborhood and her friends Elizabeth and Sara stay over. New friednship and even something more buds.James/Lily Remus/Sara Sirius/Elizabet
1. Dates

**The Marauders Story**

James woke up to Remus shaking him awake. He looked over at the clock to see it was 8 am. They had classes today so he shoved on his glasses grumpily.

"Hey do you wanna help me 'wake up' Padfoot?" asked Remus with an evil grin. James grinned evilly also and got up.

"Of course Moony," he said. He conjured a bucket of ice water, while Remus conjured a speaker phone. Then James dumped the water over Sirius and Remus and he screamed into the speakerphone which was conviently next to Sirius's ear, "WAKE UP PADFOOT!"

Sirius jumped five feet into the air hitting the top of his bed. He was soaking wet and covered in water.

'WHAT THE HELL! I'M DEAF NOW YOU IDIOTS. WHO THE HELL PLANNED THIS! I'M GONNE KILL BOTH OF YOU," roared Sirius. Then Lily Evans and her two roommates/friends Sara and Elizabeth came in.

Sirius was chasing Remus and James around the room while Peter was still sleeping. Elizabeth who hated to be woken up early grabbed Sirius by his hair when he got close enough.

"What the hell are you guys doing," she said in a deadly whisper. Sirius shook off the water like a dog would, spraying the girls in it.

"Nothing sexy, just trying to kill each other. Making innocent hot people deaf," said Sirius. Everyone knew he liked Elizabeth. He actually hadn't been on a date or been seen snogging anyone since he declared his love for Elizabeth at dinner in the Great Hall.

Of course he got a cherry pie shoved in his face and got whipped cream in his eyes but it still was true. Elizabeth isn't your ordinary girl. She had brown hair and startling blue eyes. She had a fiery temper but was sweet and caring usually. But the problem was she hated Sirius Black.

Just like how Lily Evans hated James Potter. Though he had loved her since first year she kept rejecting him and screaming at him. Lily had beautiful red fiery hair and a temper to match Elizabeth's but she was more brainer then Elizabeth who loved quick come backs and snide remarks better.

Elizabeth and Lily both thought James and Sirius were the most arrogant boys in school so they usually just picked fights with them and screamed at them.

Sara was the quietest out of her two best friends. She was mostly a book worm like Remus. She spent most of her time studying with Lily and Remus while Elizabeth sat in the library shooting paper airplanes at them.

She had a huge crush on Remus and Lily and Elizabeth kept telling her that he liked her but she was to shy anyway so she let them just be friends for now. She had a good sense of humor and usually was the one who had to hold Lily and Elizabeth back in a fight with James and Sirius.

She was the other Gryffindor prefect. She mostly kept to herself but she was very caring and funny when she wasn't buried in a book.

"You call me that again your gonna wish you were deaf," she whispered threatingly. "Hey Lily finally decided that you accept my offer to take you to Hogsmeade tomorrow," asked James hopefully. Lily stopped on his foot in response.

"Hey Sara," said Remus. "Hi," said Sara shyly. Sirius caught on to what was going on and started up a song.

"Sara and Remus sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Shouted Sirius. Sara and Remus both blushed deeply. Elizabeth felt bad for her friend so she stuck her hand over Sirius' mouth and gave him a death glare.

Sirius responded by licking her hand all over.

"SICK," shouted Elizabeth wiping the saliva on James. James was her cousin so they were pretty good friends, which Lily fortunately didn't hold against her.

"Your hand taste good," said Sirius. "I bet it does you sick freak," snarled Elizabeth. "Man I'm gonna get rabies or something," whined Elizabeth. "It's okay Lizabeth, Sirius bit me before I turned out okay I think," said James.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm gonna turn into you or something," shouted Elizabeth. They all started laughing at this.

"Can we go get breakfast now? I'm hungry!" shouted James happily. Lily and Remus rolled their eyes and they all made their way downstairs after Sirius transfigured his boxers into school robes.

"Hey Lils, will you go out with me tomorrow," asked James when they sat down. "FOR THE LAST TIME N…..." started Lily but was cut off by James. "If you go out with me tomorrow I won't ask you for two weeks," pleaded James.

"Lily he'll shut up if you do," said Lizabeth. Lily sighed deeply.

"Fine, Potter. I'll go out with you tomorrow," said Lily in an annoyed time. Anyone outside the hall must have thought the roof collapsed because there was loud screams coming from inside.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'M GOING OUT WITH LILY EVANS TOMMORROW! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" roared James. He pointed his wand up and made streamers fall over the entire wand followed by candy and more streamers.

Dumbeldore and McGonagall were laughing at this.

"Well it finally came," said Dumbeldore chuckling as streamers fell around them.

"God he knows how to broadcast things," said Lily smiling. "Always knew she liked him," whispered Elizabeth to Sara. They laughed at this while Lily blushed and glared at them.

"I did it so he would shut up which did not work," said Lily staring at the screaming James. Then fireworks erupted over the hall and spelled out 'I LOVE LILY EVANS!!'

"Mr. Potter, detention after Hogsmeade," said McGonagall pulling streamers off her pointy hat. James smiled up at her.

"Yes Professor," he said smiling. "James you look like an idiot," hissed Remus. "BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE ONE," shouted James happily. "Come on you love sick queer, it's time to go annoy Slughorn," said Sirius. James got up off the floor and the seven walked to Potions James smiling like a maniac.

_**If you like it tell me so. More reviews me shorter update! Less equals longer. Also check out my friends Cuddly-Slytherin88 and Potters-property-4-life!! They enjoy reviews also!!**_


	2. Kisses

**The Marauders Story**

"Ah hello class well someone's been messing with the potions, rearranging them and such," explained Slughorn glaring at James and Sirius. They put on their most innocent faces and looked disappointed at the potions been messed with.

"So you are all dismissed," he called out. Cheers went up through both sides of the room and the Marauders and Lily and her friends walked out.

"Did you do that James," asked Sara curiously. James put on another innocent face.

"Me! Now why would I ever have the right to mess with old Sluggy's stuff," he asked cheekily. "Because you're annoying," commented Lizabeth happily. "Thanks cuz that meant a lot coming from you," he said smiling.

They all chuckled at this and walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So in two days time we'll be heading back home," announced Remus as they all plopped down on the sofas in front of the fire. Sirius brightened at this. He had run away from home a year ago and now stayed with the Potters for the summer.

"And tomorrow I got a date with Lily," shouted James happily. "Hey we should all go together as a triple date," announced James cheerfully. "Well we all know Sara and Remus want to go together and deep down Sirius and Lizabeth want to also," mocked Lily.

The four all blushed crimson.

"Yay I was right," exclaimed Lily. "I don't wanna go with idiot," whined Elizabeth. "Hey what's wrong with me," complained Sirius. "See they complain alike," whispered Remus making the others chuckle.

"A lot is wrong with you," teased Lizabeth. "Nuh uh I'm a good kisser," announced Sirius. Lizabeth rolled her eyes. Then suddenly Sirius pressed his lips against hers. Instead of pulling away she kissed him back passionately.

"Get a room," shouted James and Remus. They broke apart glowing red.

"Jealous," whispered Sirius. "For once he was right, he is a good kisser," announced Lizabeth. "Told you so," said Sirius and then they pulled closer and their lips met.

"Ugh James and Remus are right get a room," complained Lily. "I think it's cute,'' announced Sara. Remus looked over to her and he moved closer awkwardly and then they pressed their own lips together.

Lily and James gaped at them.

"I feel lonely," whined James. "No way James it's a date I'm not kissing you though," announced Lily. James pouted.

"Well then I'll just watch Padfoot try to suction off Lizabeth's face," sighed James. Lizabeth reached behind her and threw a pillow at him hitting him full in the face.

"Ow that wasn't nice," whined James. After a few minutes the four broke apart. There was an awkward silence.

"So it's a triple date then," asked Sirius. "Well unless you want to stay here and suction off my cousins face more," grumbled James. Lizabeth and Sirius blushed again.

"Well we should all get to sleep," announced Sara looking to see it was 12 am. They all agreed and walked up to their dorms. Lily turned around quickly as James walked away pouting and kissed him shortly.

"Goodnight James," she said happily and caught up to her friends. "YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I KISSED LILY EVANS! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Screamed James. Lots of yelling for him to shut up came so he skipped up to his dorm grinning.

Lily smiled as she heard this and went into her dorm seeing her friends staring at her opened mouths in shock.

"You kissed James. Wow, you owe me twelve galleons Lizabeth,'' announced Sara happily. "No way I thought you two were gonna kiss tomorrow! Why can't you ever wait Lily," whined Lizabeth pulling out twelve galleons and throwing them at Sara.

"Ha sore loser," Sara mocked. "Yes, yes I am," said Lizabeth proudly crossing her arms and tipping her nose in the air.

"I can't believe you two actually bet me. It's kind of funny that Lizabeth lost though," Lily said smiling and plopped down her bed. "So what was it like did you kiss him or did he kiss you," asked Lizabeth. "Well I felt bad he was putting looking pretty cute and you know ever since he confessed that he 'loves me' he's never dated or made out with anyone and he hasn't been a prat in a while so I kissed him. It was kind of short but he started grinning and screaming," explained Lily smiling.

"We definitely heard the screaming part. Oh why couldn't you wait until tomorrow," asked Lizabeth whining over the loss of her twelve galleons. "Teaches you a lesson for betting on me," said Lily cheerfully.

Lizabeth pouted and lied down on her bed also.

"Night," shouted Lizabeth. "Gosh you're loud, good night!" snapped Sara. Lizabeth smiled at this. "Goodnight guys," called Lily smiling at her friend's regular argument.

_**Sorry it's so short; the next chapter will be longer! More reviews will make me update faster. Please tell me how you like my story so far! Pleases and Thank yous!!**_


End file.
